RWBY: Dark Legacy
by FashionistaGatling
Summary: A conflict stretching centuries back to antiquity, A dark Queen and Somber Maiden, The Golden Princess of Grimm. A single moment changed the future of Remnant using her dark magic Salem has sown her blackened seeds within Raven and from this soil rises Yang Branwen, Raised by Raven among the Branwen tribe and hidden from her 'father' Salem. Follow Yang as she discovers the truth.


Prologue

-Mistral, 17 years ago, Branwen Tribe Camp-

Screams ripped the air the sound of a mother bringing life into this world was never a pleasant sound this was made all the more unsettling by the fact that it was Raven Branwen, the stoic stone faced leader who released such a pained scream. Her breaths were sharp and ragged with every passing breath wrenched from her lungs, the elderly medicine woman of the tribe sat near her soothing the young mothers pain as best she could. She'd been at it for what felt like an eternity but both could tell the moment was here. Raven had only recently learned the identity of her babies 'father' and upon so had been so horrified that she had run away and returned to the tribe.

hours later- Raven smiled down at the sleeping baby in her arms, she was so beautiful resembling a little ray of sunlight even as she slept. It was rare for Raven to find beauty in much beyond the strong so when a tear fell onto her sleeping child brow the newly made mother knew beyond a doubt that she loved her daughter and vowed right than to protect her as best she could from the horrors of her father's world. Taking care not to jostle the child she stood with the baby in her arms stepping out the back to sit and hold her child there under the moonlight, what was she going to name her? After hours of pondering the name finally came to her and looking down she spoke her child's name for the first time causing the babies lilac eyes to open and look up at her mother.

"Yang Branwen, welcome to the world my love."

-17 years later-

"No! Please have mercy!"

The poor villagers pleas for mercy were met by a sharp scoff from the bandit followed by the click as the gauntlets slid into place, the next thing the man felt was the taste of iron and a hard crack before his world dissolved into nothingness. The young woman stared down at the headless body as blood and viscera colored the ground from his shattered skull, she shook her head in disgust at this creature begging for mercy like the weak worm it was. She brushed her long lustrous blonde hair back and headed off into the burning scream filled village, it sounded like her raiding party was finishing things up and they'd soon be returning back to the camp with their haul. As she stepped across the body strewn ground she took note that they had suffered some casualities of their own, of course she spared these slain members of the tribe only one short sentence as their final right.

"You gave your lives in this raid, but in death you have proven you were weak and thus not fit to live in the world for only the strong. But still you died a warriors death not retreating and for that, I thank you for your service."

It was far kinder that what Raven gave the deceased as final rights but that's what Yang was like, she was cruel to her foes but to her comrades even if they were weak Yang would find a purpose for them. Granted that use was generally as cannon fodder, as she examined the 5th dead corpse she noticed they all had the same injury. A single wound pierced through their torso's and resembled..a tail? She felt the rush of air and knew it was coming, with reflexes honed from years of combat Yang leapt sideways just as the axe handed blade sliced through where she had been. with a practiced grace she spun and landed a short distance away. With this distance she took in the man's appearance being somewhat disgusted with the man's borderline psycho routine even as the purple eyes filled with venom locked with hers, most drawing of her eye was the scorpion tail that lurched over the male's back. Shaking off her initial disgust and anger she smirked taking the stance she had after so many years accustomed herself to.

"Who the hell are you?"

Her voice was hard as stone none of the playfulness she showed with most opponents was present, this one had experience and was way beyond anything she had faced in the past. The man took a breath and stood posing theatrically with a hand over his chest and making an actor's bow but laced within was mocking and sarcasm.

"Why dear my name is Tyrian and I have been sent by my queen to capture you."

He licked his lips a maniacal cackle filling the air distracting him from the rolling clouds as thunder rumbled in the distance, Yang noticed however just as a raven landed on her shoulder. A strong flash of lightning struck down kicking up debris, it distracted Tyrian long enough for Raven to move Yang back to the camp through the portal. However as they landed Yang was greeted by the sight of her mother looking deathly pale and shaking in fear, she turned her crimson eyes to her daughter and spoke weakly.

"Yang..it's time I told you about your father."

Author's Note: I apologize if this seemed a bit fast paced, I promise Chapter 1 will be much slower.


End file.
